Headers having electrical terminals bent at an angle of approximately 90.degree. from the end of the header are commonly used in the electrical and electronic industry as, for example, on the end of a circuit board. The electrical terminals are usually unprotected and are subject to damage and may collect dust and debris which could interfere with the electrical operations. Also, there is a potential safety problem that persons working with the equipment may inadvertently touch the electrical terminals and receive an electrical shock.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, cost effective means to effectively shield the right angle bend electrical terminals to assure the safety of persons using electrical equipment and to reduce the accumulation of dust and debris on the electrical terminals.